


Cinderella in a Captain America T-Shirt.

by hanorganaas



Series: Fandom Fairytales [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, And this is how Phil met Melinda, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Humor, Schoomp, What lots of Captain America Shit, modern fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is a prince on the hunt for a princess who lost her Captain America Slipper. - A slight Philinda retelling of Cinderella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella in a Captain America T-Shirt.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> Part of my Fairy Tales Meme:
> 
> milly_gal prompted "SHIELD- Cinderella"

Never in his life had eighteen year old Phil Coulson had seen a more perfect woman than the one he had seen across the room of this stupid “lets get to know each other” party thrown by John Garrett in a secret room in the academy. From her uniquely shaped eyes to the long flowing hair, she was exotic and beautiful. But what drawn was her t-shirt. It was Captain America’s shield which matched perfectly to the one he wore under his plaid shirt. His eyes followed her movements drowning out the sound of Garrett’s erroneous story when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder.

“Don’t just sit there drooling like a dog you idiot,” His roommate Felix Blake told him, “go to her.”

Garrett was a man who needed an audience. It would be difficult to break away but Phil waited until Garrett decided to act out him beating the crap out of a Mexican drug lord (which Phil knew was bullshit). Slowly he slipped through the crowd passing drunken prospective agents and girls who fell onto him causing Phil to cringe. He was so close only inches away from the mystery woman when the sound of music abruptly halted. 

“GUYS!” It was Jasper Sitwell the boy who lived down the hall who cried out, “ASSISTANT DIRECTOR FURY IS ON HIS WAY HE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE PARTY….EVERYBODY RUN!” 

No not now! He didn’t even have a chance to say hello. Instead the party flocked out...scrambling in many different directions. Phil was knocked to the floor almost having the wind knocked out of him. 

“Come on Melinda, we’ll come back for it later!” He heard a voice say. He looked ahead of him and saw a Captain America Flipflop on the floor. Now he had a name and a flip flop…..and he was determined to find her.

\-----------

Phil waited until the coast was clear. Well at least until Agent Fury was off the premisses. He knocked on door to door with the shoe dangling in his hand. Some slammed the door in his face. Others called him a freak. He finally got to the end of the hallway. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door with thick black rimmed glasses and red hair at the ends. 

“Melinda!” She called out, “that guy that was eyefucking you brought your shoe.” 

“Shut up Vicky,” Another voice called out, “I’ve got it.”

He heard a huff and at the corner of his eye, Phil watched Melinda get off the bed and walk into the doorway. She was still wearing the Captain America T-shirt. Shyly his eye met hers.

“I am guessing it’s yours,” Phil said with a dorky yet charming smile. 

“Yes it is,” Melinda said as a smile came on her face, “nice shirt by the way….it’s nice to see other Cap fans.”

“Thanks,” Phil said with a blush. 

He handed her over the shoe. For a brief moment their hands touched. Her fingers were small and soft…..contrasting greatly to his large rough hand. But as quickly as they touched they pulled back. He almost longed for the feel again.

“Whats your name?” Melinda said causally throwing her shoe to the side. 

“Phil,” Phil said, his mouth almost dry. “Phil, Phil Coulson.” 

“Well Phil, Phil Coulson,” She said with a grin on her face, “I would love to invite you in but I don’t want an adorable man like you getting into trouble for letting you in.” The words caused him to blush. “So how about this….what’s your first class?”

“History of SHIELD.”

“Same, so how about tomorrow we met in front of the Wall of Valour and walk to class together.”

“I am already looking forward to it.” 

And then without warning Melinda leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Phil felt his face burn wildly as he felt something warm at the pit of his stomach. He knew what this was. This was him falling in love. 

“I’lll see you tomorrow Phil, Phil Coulson.”

The door closed. Phil’s hand went to touch his face feeling the lingering sensation of her lips against his skin. He took a long shuddering breath and made his way back to his room. He knew from the beginning that his life would change joining SHIELD and it had….he fell in love and it was all thanks to a form of a glass slipper.

“Thank you Captain,” He whispered as he walked back to his dorm room, “thank you.”


End file.
